


Tweet-Tweet

by Starflower



Category: Take That
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflower/pseuds/Starflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Gary fanfic with a mystery/romance theme</p><p>Who is the mystery stalker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet-Tweet

What’s up Gaz” Howard asked his mate. “You’ve been a right moody git recently”  
Gary stood up and looked over to Howard and snapped back “I’m fine, ok!”  
Mark, who'd been slumped in his chair, half dozing, opened his eyes and looked from Howard to Gary, “Well, you have been a bit moody Gary” He said in defence of Howard but not wanting to say the wrong thing.  
“A bit?!” Howard scoffed at Mark’s reply. “Move over Victor Meldrew, here’s Gary Barlow!” he continued, laughing at his own joke.  
Jason sighed and looking genuinely concerned at his friend and said, “You have been a bit quiet Gaz. Is there anything we can help with?”  
Rob watched silently, then said “You do seem very tense, mate”  
He’d noticed Gary was grinding his teeth, a habit he had when he was uncomfortable about something.  
Gary sat back down in his chair, leaned back and closed his eyes, sighing noisily.  
Rob decided to try and lighten the mood and started talking about the latest gossip on the internet, specially twitter. The lads started laughing about all the mad rumours about themselves. Gary joined in the joking and It seemed to do the trick as everyone started to relax and they were able to move on to the main reason they were there, which was to discuss the next album.  
Mark was relieved that the tense moment was over for now. He knew the real reason for Gary’s moodiness. He was being stalked by someone on twitter. Gary had blocked the “fan” but he’d recently had some sinister tweets again apparently from another tweeter but Gary suspected it was the same person. He had contacted the police. The police said they’d monitor the tweets and would ask twitter to trace where they were from.

Mark suggested to Gary that he should just delete his twitter account but Gary didn’t want to upset his real fans and followers on twitter. It was useful for gauging the fans opinions about TT stuff and he enjoyed chatting to them aswell.  
The rest of the afternoon continued in a much more relaxed way. They’d got together to discuss the next album. Gary said he’d got some cracking ideas for the backing tracks and Howard mentioned he had some ideas too. Gary was pleased to hear him say this as Howard wasn’t always as confident about his contributions to the music as he should be. The others talked excitedly about their ideas for the lyrics and melodies. It looked like it would be a very positive and creative time for them when they got in the studio.  
It was early spring and the light streamed into the conservatory of Gary’s house, where they’d been sitting for the band meeting. They agreed on the date for sessions at a studio in Wiltshire. It was ideal as it was tucked away in the countryside so they were unlikely to be bothered by fans. Also privately Gary thought it would be safer for him, as the police had said to keep a low profile for now.

As the sun starting to dip behind the trees at the end of the garden the meeting came to an end. The guys started getting ready to leave. As they were leaving Mark hung back, once the others had gone Mark asked Gary if he’d had anymore tweets from the sinister fan, “No, not in the last day or two. They seem to have gone quiet.” Gary replied. “That’s a good sign then. Maybe they’ve got bored and moved on to someone else” Mark said. “Um perhaps. I hope you’re right.” Gary said. He wasn’t really convinced though. Mark then said he’d better be going too but to let him know how things went. As Gary closed the door, he noticed a piece of paper hanging out of the door’s letter box. He pulled it from the door and opened it.

I’m watching you

He dropped the piece of paper and breathed heavily. He leaned against the front door as he suddenly felt a bit faint. “Come on, pull yourself together” he said to himself. Was it the twitter stalker or another crazy fan?  
After a few moments the initial shock subsided and he went into the living room and dialed the number the police had given him in case he needed to contact them.

A detective arrived within the hour. He explained what had happened and showed her the piece of paper. “I’ll need to take this to be analysed for finger-prints and DNA” Detective Constable Anders explained. “Also, the door will be examined too for the same reason.” She contacted the station and a finger-print expect arrived shortly to do the relevant tests on the door. Gary said his prints would be on the paper and door too. DC Anders said they would need to check his prints and DNA too but reassured him they would be destroyed once the investigation was complete. She asked if he would be able to go to the station that evening, Gary said yes that’d be fine. He wanted to solve this as quickly as possible. Despite his shock over the note he couldn’t help noticing how pretty the detective was. She was petite with beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair tied up in a neat pony-tail.

The pretty detective drove him to the station. Once the DNA sample and finger-prints had been taken Gary was informed by the sergeant that they would be in touch as soon as they got the results back. DC Anders offered to drive Gary back. He said it wasn’t necessary but she said it was no trouble for her as she was finishing her shift at ten. It was nearly that time so Gary said thanks and waited by the front desk. He got chatting to the desk sergeant and found out that DC Anders was single. He was pleased about this but knew he couldn’t ask her out as she was involved with his case. He felt more disappointed than he’d expected but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Lyn Anders was also thinking about Gary as she finished writing her notes about the evening’s investigation. She’d do the full report tomorrow. She logged off her pc and got her bag out of the desk drawer.

She knew who Gary was of course but wasn’t really a fan of the band. One of her friend’s was though so she knew a lot about them and had seen the dvds of their shows when she’d been round for a girly night in. He was a lot more attractive than she’d thought from the dvds she’d seen. In fact very attractive but he probably had a stunning girlfriend who was a model or dancer, so she didn’t expect he would notice her for a second. Never mind, it will be nice to spend a little time with him for now, even though it was for work. Her friend would be beside herself if she knew. Lyn laughed to herself at what her friend’s reaction would be.

Lyn went to the women’s locker room and re-touched her make-up and also decided to undo her hair and brushed it carefully till it shone in the light. She didn’t know quite why she did but it couldn’t hurt to look your best, she smiled at herself in the mirror. “Right that’s enough fussing” She scolded herself.

Gary turned around as Lyn called his name. “Wow!” Gary thought as he saw the detective and noticed her hair now fell in soft waves around her shoulders. She really looked stunning. “Right, shall we go?” Lyn asked Gary. “Yeah, I’m ready, if you are” Gary replied, trying not to stare too hard at her.

As Lyn drove to Gary’s house he was quiet, thinking about how unfair it was to meet someone he liked and wasn’t able to get to know better because of the circumstances. It’d been a while since his last relationship which hadn’t ended too well. So he’d avoided anything serious but now he was very attracted to this gorgeous detective.

Lyn sensed Gary was mulling things over and thought it was to do with the stalker. So she said “Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this stalker business. They usually make a mistake before too long” Gary nodded and did feel comforted by her words. “I hope so. The band have a new album to make and I don’t want to be looking over my shoulder all the time. I need to be able to concentrate on my work without distractions” Gary was also referring to his new feelings for her as well as the stalker.

Lyn was touched that he had confided in her about his worries and the information about the album was probably not generally know. Her friend would be beside herself with excitement if she knew about the album, Toni was always moaning that the fans never knew about what the band would do next. So Lyn felt privileged to be trusted with this information.

They arrived at Gary’s house. Gary thanked Lyn for the lift and she said they be in touch if there were any developments about the case and wished him good night.

The next few weeks were uneventful. No more sinister tweets and no more notes. The police contacted him about the tests on the note and the door but said the person must have used gloves as there were fibres but there were no fingerprints and only one minuscule broken DNA sample which they would analyse further but so far there was no match on their data base. The police asked if he’d seen anyone around where he lived who was acting suspiciously but he’d hadn’t noticed anything unusual. Also he had been careful to vary his routine as the police suggested. He was disappointed that the detective hadn’t called but he assumed she had other cases which were more urgent.

The band all arrived at the Wiltshire studio at the beginning of May for the writing sessions. Everyone was more than excited about the prospect of getting together and creating something amazing. They’d not seen much of each other since the meeting agreeing the date for the studio so they were also all up for catching up with each other’s news. Gary had kept Mark informed about the stalker developments and Mark said he should tell the others now as the note had worried him more as it meant the stalker knew where Gary lived and may be following him so if they all knew then they could help by keeping a eye out for anything odd.

“Right lads, I’ve got something to tell you” Gary announced as they all sat round in the studio chatting about what they’d been up to in the past few weeks. “Mark, knows already, but I didn’t want to worry you all. The others looked at Mark and back at Gary, concern and puzzlement evident on their faces. “Gary, what are you talking about?” Howard was the first to ask. “Yes, come on, you’re worrying me” Jason added. “Well. I had a problem fan on my twitter account a couple of months ago” Gary began. “Why didn’t you tell us then?” Robbie interjected. “Cos, I thought the tweeter was just a normal crazy fan” Gary laughed sheepishly. “Normal crazy?” Jason asked “I told you, twitter was dodgy. You never know who’s on there” “Yes, Jay, maybe you were right after all” Gary conceded a bit snappily. “But anyway, this person’s tweet’s got more and more weird, so I blocked them. But then I started getting similar ones from another tweeter, I think it was the same person, so I contacted the police.” Gary waited for their comments.

Robbie was sat next to Gary. He leaned over and squeezed his arm as he said, “Gary, you should have said. It’s not like you to keep things from us.” “Sorry, but I just thought it was simpler. Mark knew so I didn’t see the need to worry you all” Gary explained to his friend. “How come Mark knew?” Jason was curious now. “Mark was at my house one day when I got a couple of the tweets” Gary explained. “Yes, Gary went as white as a sheet” I insisted he showed me the tweets,” Mark added. “They were seriously weird and sinister.” Howard asked, “Have they stopped now?” He was worried for his friend and suspected there was more to it. “Yes, they stopped. I’ve not had any in the last few weeks but” Gary paused and looked round at them all, “I had a note, put through my door, saying “I’m watching you.”  
“What! When was this” Robbie exclaimed. Gary explained it was after the band meeting in April and then went on to say about what the police had done and the advice he’d been given. “So, they’ve no idea, who it is then?” Jason asked.” No, the DNA had no match on their database, and there is no more evidence. So I’ve just got to be careful. “Well, I’m glad you finally told us, Gaz.” Robbie said. “We’ll all have to be on guard” Mark remarked. “Yes, five pairs of eyes are better than two,” reasoned Howard. “Have you told our security, Gaz?” Jason asked. “Yes, I did yesterday as we were going to be working. I thought they should know. They have got a couple more people with them.” Gary explained. “Oh, I wondered who that was with John and Peter” said Robbie.

After Gary’s revelation and subsequent conversation the band returned to the job in hand. They had three weeks at the studio to start off the album. After that they’d be going to LA to hopefully do some demo’s from what they’d written in England and to continue writing, so they’d have plenty of tracks to choose from for the album.

The first two weeks were very productive musically and fortunately uneventful for Gary. The security was very tight and they quizzed everyone arriving at the studio and even checked out the few fans that had found their way to the studio. “God knows how they knew,” Gary wondered when the security mentioned it to him.

But during the third week the security said they’d noticed a black car driving past, several times in one day. It never stopped and it had tinted windows so they couldn’t see in. That was on the Monday, the band happened not to be there as they had a management meeting back in London. But on the Tuesday while they were in the studio the car was there again. Cruising past several times over the course of the day but not stopping. The security contacted the police in London who were dealing with Gary’s case. Lyn Anders was alarmed to hear about the mystery car and said they’d check the DVLA data-base. The car was registered to a hire firm in London. They contacted the company and they gave the police the details they were given. But it turned out the drivers details were fake. The address didn’t exist and the DVLA said the licence was a fake as well. Lyn said she would contact the local police who would be able to monitor the situation and she would come down to liaise with them. Also it would be nice to see Gary again but that was not the real issue his safety was her paramount concern.

Gary and the rest of the band were really worried when the police information was given to them. Gary was pleased it was being taken so seriously though and he was a little pleased the lovely DC Anders was coming down to oversee things.

“Well, what do we do now?” Mark asked their security during the meeting where they’d been given the latest information. “The police have said they will be patrolling every hour by the studio,” John, head of security explained. “ I hope that’s enough?” Jason asked. “Would the police be able to stop the car to see who it is?” Robbie asked. “Only it the driver is breaking the law or the car is in an un roadworthy condition. As it’s a hire car, it’ll be roadworthy. So, we’ll have to hope it starts speeding or something.” Well, that’s not much good, is it” Howard complained. “Yes, it’s not ideal” Gary agreed. “But there’s not much else we can do for now.”

The meeting ended and they decided to finish early as none of them felt much like writing after what they been told. They’d start again tomorrow, bright and early. After a good night’s sleep they’d feel a lot more positive. “Robbie suggested they could all go for a meal to try and lift the mood. The others readily agreed. They were staying at Robbie country retreat not far from the studio. That was the other reason for choosing the studio. It meant they could really relax after a day’s work without worrying about people bothering them, which might happen if they’d stayed at a hotel.  
They went back to Rob’s in the two people carriers and after they’d all got changed, headed off for their meal in the local town, about 20 minutes form Rob’s home.

They chose an Indian restaurant that Robbie’s housekeeper had recommended. He’d been before with his girlfriend, Amy. She was an actress and was away filming at the moment. The other lads ladies had been down to visit the previous weekend. So it was a proper lads’ night out. Everyone was in good spirits and were joking about the old curry competitions they use to have. “Yes, I’m still King Naan” Jason joked. “Have you got the necklace still?” Mark asked laughing. “Nah, it broke, don’t you remember in the video?” Jason replied. “Oh, I remember” Howard remarked. “Those were the days,” reminisced Gary. He was feeling happy and relaxed. This is what we need after all the stressful news today. “Yes they were, but I think things are even better now - and I can’t wait for my curry, I’m starving, Robbie said.  
The meal was a great success and by the end of the evening they’d all virtually forgotten about the mysterious car. But when they came out of the restaurant and drove back to Robbie’s house, they were being followed.  
After they got back, they had a final night-cap then decided to turn in as they’d all agreed to be up early to make up for the earlier finish today.  
By midnight the house was silent. Outside the main gates the car waited.

By 8am the cars were waiting to take them to the studio. “Come on Mark! What you doing?” Howard called out to him as he was going through the front door with Jason and Gary. “Coming, I couldn’t find my hat” Mark explained. Robbie leaned out of the car, “Markie, is it your lucky hat then?” Mark laughed back “yeah, summat like that”.

They drove off from the house and down the driveway, the electronic gates swung open as they approached. As they drove through onto the road, the police car which had been assigned to them started off from its position by the gates and followed behind them.

They arrived at the studio without incident. The writing was going very well and they had at least 5 or 6 songs in outline form. It had been a very creative time, with them all feeling happy with their contributions.  
The security had not reported any sighting of the black car. Lyn Anders arrived at the local station that morning and discussed the case with the local detectives. She decided to pay the studio and Gary a visit. It would be good to reassure him in person about what they were doing and it’d be interesting to see a recording studio. She had never been to one before.  
Lyn arrived at the studios and spoke to Take That’s security. They may have some invaluable information which would help the investigation. Then they walked her over to the reception area of the studio. The receptionist phoned the studio. After a couple of minutes Gary arrived and beamed when he saw it was the pretty detective. The receptionist hadn’t said exactly was it was. “Hello, I wasn’t expecting it to be you” without thinking Gary hugged her as he greeted her. “Oops, sorry, maybe I shouldn’t be hugging you, as you’re on duty” Lyn, reddened slightly and said, “No, no, it’s ok. I am on duty, but I don’t think there’s anything in the regulations that says you can’t hug the police,” Lyn laughed. The hug was a surprise but it was lovely to be hugged by him.

Gary noticed that the detective had blushed. Oh, maybe she’s a little keen after all? He thought to himself, but still it doesn’t really change things. Then Gary said, “Well, it’s lovely to see you but I assume you have something to tell me?” Lyn said she was here to reassure him that the police were doing everything they could to find the person and hoped the extra police presence was helpful.

Gary led Lyn into the studio lounge and they sat down, so she could explain in more detail about the investigation. Gary called the others in, so they could hear what she had to say. Lyn also said she would try to answer any questions they had.

After about an hour the lads felt they knew as much as was needed and thanked the detective for her help. Gary offered to escort Lyn to the reception again. The other lads said their goodbyes. “Well, thanks again DC Anders and have a safe journey back to London.” Gary said. “Thanks, I’m going back tomorrow. I’ve got some more paper work to do.” Gary asked, “Are you staying at the local hotel?” He hoped she didn’t think he was being too nosey. “Yes I am.” She replied. “Well, if you get bored or need a dinner companion, let me know,” He smiled his best smile at her. “Ok, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind” Lyn’s stomach did a little flip when he smiled at her and at the thought of seeing him again. “By the way, my first name is Lyn. We can’t be having dinner and you calling me DC Anders all evening!” Lyn laughed as she said this. What was she doing! “Ok, what time shall I meet you then?” Gary was made up that she wanted to have dinner with him. “7pm, at my hotel. Would that be ok?” Lyn asked nervously. “Yes, that’s fine” Gary said and nearly did a little dance on the spot right there and then.

They said goodbye and Lyn drove back to the station. She didn’t mention the dinner date as it was not the thing to do as she was the investigating officer but it was just this once as she was away from home, so didn’t think it would do any harm.

Gary was also wondering whether to mention it to the lads. He’d have to say something as they were all staying at Rob’s. They’d be wanting to know where he was going because of the problem with the stalker. So he said he was meeting the detective to discuss the case. They all looked at each other, then Howard said, “You’re going on a date, aren’t you? We saw how you were looking at her.” Mark added, “We think it’s good you’ve finally got over Ella. It’s about time.” “Yeah, I thought you were turning into a monk,” Robbie laughed. “I think she must like you too. I didn’t think police were supposed to socialise with their clients?” Jason commented, grinning at Gary. “It’s only dinner” protested Gary, smiling. “Yeah, yeah” Howard laughed at his friend.

They met at the hotel at seven as arranged and decided to eat at the hotel as it had an award winning restaurant. They had a delicious meal and spent all evening chatting. It was as if they’d known each other for years. At the end of the evening Gary escorted Lyn to her room. They hovered outside Lyn’s room. Lyn explaining she had an early start tomorrow. Gary nodded and said he understood. He knew the real reason and was sad but at least they’d spent some time together.

“Gary, you know if we’d met under different circumstances…” Lyn’s voice trailed off. “Yes I know what you mean…” Gary replied with a heavy heart.  
Gary moved nearer to Lyn and put his arms around her. Lyn wrapped her arms around Gary and rested her head on his chest. They stood like that for a minute or two, neither wanting to pull away. After a while Lyn looked up into Gary’s thoughtful eyes. She smiled and then Gary moved his face closer and gently kissed her. Lyn kissed him back and their kiss deepened. Finally they pulled away and hugged again. Gary then said, “Thank you for a wonderful evening. I think I’d better go now” Lyn nodded sadly, “Yes, I suppose you should. I’ve had a brilliant evening too.” They let go of each other, said goodnight then Lyn watched Gary walk down the corridor to the lift. When he had got in the lift, she sighed to herself as she unlocked the door to her room. “Why is life so complicated” she thought.

Gary was thinking a similar thing while in the lift. He arrived back in the hotel reception area. He walked over to the desk and asked if they could phone for a cab for him. They did so and said it’d be 5 minutes. Gary walked outside to wait. He spotted the police car outside and nodded to the driver.

The cab arrived. Gary got in and settled into the comfy seat. It was a warm night and having had a few glasses of wine, he started to nod off. When the cab arrived at the house. There were two other police cars there. Gary paid the driver and went inside. The other lads were all in the lounge talking to the detectives. When they saw Gary, Mark said, “The police have found the stalker. You’ll never believe who it is” The police man continued. “The mystery car had been spotted earlier and tailed today. It parked by the hotel this afternoon and the driver was seen going into the same hotel. The police got the hotel to check its bookings and they discovered it was Ella, your ex-girlfriend. We arrested her and she confessed to everything.”

Gary was in shock, he shook his head in disbelief. “But why was she stalking me? When we split up she told me she never wanted to see me again?” Gary was baffled. “Maybe she said that, but underneath she was so jealous. She hated you talking to anyone else, even fans on twitter, that’s what started her off and then she wanted to make sure you never went out with anyone else, so she started keeping tabs on you.”

Gary shivered, it was just too weird. Just then, another detective arrived. It was Lyn. She came over to Gary and asked if he was ok. He nodded and then said ”Well, it’s a bit of a shock to tell you the true but as least it’s solved now.” He smiled at her. Lyn replied “Yes, thankfully, it is.” Then Gary walked over to the far side of the room with Lyn and quietly said, “Maybe we can have dinner again once the court case is out of the way?” Lyn smiled at Gary and said “That sounds like a great idea.”

THE END


End file.
